How I Used to Know You
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What if Elliot and Olivia met before becoming partners and they didn't remember it? One shot!


**How I Used To Know You**

What if Elliot and Olivia met before becoming partners? They just didn't know it.

**I own nothing. All characters go to Dick Wolf**

It was another day at the 1-6 in Manhattan. Crime never stopped. It was around every corner. Especially for the Special Victims Unit.

"John if you say one more thing about UFOs, I will make sure you become one." Elliot threatened from his desk. "What does that even mean?" John asked. "Does it matter?" Elliot snapped.

"Stabler! Get Benson and head down to central park. We got a body dump." Cragen yelled from his office. Elliot got up and walked up to the crib where Olivia was sleeping. The had just finished a case that took three days and a case rolled in right after it. Nobody had the chance to leave.

Elliot found Olivia sleeping on the bottom bunk closest to the door. She was too tired to even take her shoes off. Elliot bent down beside the bunk and shook her. "Liv, get up. We got a body dump."

"Can you carry me there? I'm too tired to think of how to work my legs." Olivia asked groggily. "No can do Liv. C'mon, we'll get good coffee that doesn't reek of Much on the way there." Elliot chuckled. "Fine." Olivia groaned and she sat up.

Elliot and Olivia walked over to the crime scene thankful for coffee. They walked over to the body to talk to Melinda. "What happened?" Olivia asked.

"She was tied down with cuffs. Your perp broke 3 of her rips by stomping on her. There's vaginal trauma and semen. No foreign DNA fibers. She died when he cut her throat. He killed her somewhere else. There's not enough blood here. Her name is Jessica Small. She lives on the upper east side. I tell you more when I get her on my table." Melinda said and left.

"Jessica Small?" Olivia asked stunned. "Did you know her?" Elliot asked turning to her. "Uh, yeah. I met her 16 years ago. I haven't seen her since." Olivia said staring at the body.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at there desks looking for possible leads. They were waiting for Jessica's daughter, Parker, to show up to answer questions. Olivia got up in time to see her barge in.

She walked over to Cragen and started talking to him. She had about shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes. She had a pair of jeans, brown, flatfooted boots, and red and white stripped T-Shirt.

She pretty soon walked up to Olivia. "I here you're Detective Olivia Benson." She said with determination in her voice. She was all business.

"Uh, yes I am. This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Are you Parker Small?" Olivia asked but already knew. "Yes, my father called me and told me I had to meet him here. He said you found Jessica." Parker explained.

"Yeah, we found your mother. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Elliot said. "Uh, fine. Let's get this over with." Parker said turning around to see her father. "Dad!" She called before running to him and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked her still hugging her before letting go. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got here." Parker said. They walked over to Olivia and Elliot. "Olivia?" Her father gasped. "Yeah. Hi Patrick." Olivia said quietly. Elliot watched in confusion as the exchange trying to figure out who this guy was.

"How do you know her?" Parker asked. "Uh, sweetie. How about I tell you later?" Patrick asked avoiding the subject. "Fine." Parker mumbled.

"Since you two know each other, I'll talk to Parker. Liv, you can take Mr. Small here." Elliot smirked to himself. He lead Parker into one of the interrogation rooms. "How long have you known her?" Parker asked. "Who? Detective Benson? Close to 13 years now." Elliot said. "Do you know Patrick?" Parker asked. She was not giving up on this.

"No, I don't. Now, let's talk about your mother." Elliot said. "Don't even call her that. She doesn't deserve the name. She treated me like crap probably because I am not even her real daughter. Or Patrick's for that matter." Parker huffed.

That's when it all clicked. Why this girl was so familiar. How Olivia knew Patrick. How when it came to talk about kids, Olivia would always be uncomfortable. Parker Small was Olivia's daughter.

"Well, thanks for your time. Call if you have any more information that could be helpful for us." Olivia said leading Patrick out of the interrogation room. "Thank you so much Olivia. We'll talk tomorrow night with Parker?" Patrick asked again. "Yes, I promise to show up. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Olivia smiled.

Patrick went over to Parker and walked out. Olivia went over to her desk to find Elliot instant messaging her.

Elliot- Why didn't you tell me?

Olivia- El, it was before we met. I didn't want to talk about it. It was too painful.

Elliot- Can I come over tonight? That way you can tell me. She was a beautiful girl, Liv.

Olivia- Thanks, but wouldn't Kathy get mad at you for not coming home.

Elliot- Divorced, remember?

Olivia- Sorry, I always forget that.

Elliot- Haha, that's fine. Hey, sometimes I forget. So, tonight?

Olivia- Bring Chinese and my Ben and Jerry's and you could live there for all I care.

Elliot showed up around 5 with everything she wanted. For laughs he even brought a pair of sweat pants for her that said "I'm a Mommy!" on the leg. After eating, Elliot and Olivia sat facing each other on the couch.

"Okay, so tell me. What happened?" Elliot coaxed her.

"Uh, okay. About seventeen years ago, I got drunk one night. I don't remember anything about it. The next morning he was gone. I knew he was married anyway. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. I knew I couldn't keep her even though I wanted to. I was becoming a detective. I couldn't leave her with my mother. My mom didn't even know I was pregnant. She never did find out. I had a little girl that I named Parker Lee Benson. I found Jessica and Patrick a few weeks later and I still needed parents for her. They were wealthy, kind, caring people. I signed her over to them. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Olivia said fighting the tears that threatened to be seen.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her letting her hide her tears on his shirt. "What about the father?" Elliot asked rubbing her back. "I didn't know his name or remembered what he looked like. He doesn't know. Until a few years ago, I found out the adoption is void because the father didn't sign off on it. She's still by the state of New York mine." Olivia breathed lifting her head up off his chest.

Elliot signed and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know. Are you going to fight for her?" "I don't know. I want to, but yet I don't want to. She seems to like the Smalls." Olivia sighed. "Baby, I talked to her. She does NOT like them. She kept telling me how she just wanted to live with her real parents because the Smalls are weird and unlike her." Elliot smiled. "She wants you, Liv."

"My daughter wants to meet me and move in with me?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, imagine that. We have room for her babe. You and I share your room. She can take the guest room." Elliot smirked. "Well, haven't you thought of everything." Olivia smiled seductively and kissed him.

"Liv!" Elliot whined when she stood up. Olivia stood in front of the doorway to her room and lifted off her shirt off her head exposing her bra. "Well if you want me come and get me!" Olivia giggled.

Elliot bolted off of the couch and scooped her up in one arm. She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom and onto the bed. "Someone's excited." Olivia growled in his ear as he kissed her neck. "You have no idea." Elliot said purposely rubbing his erection on her thigh.

"Oh god, El!" Olivia moaned. She made quick work of his T- Shirt. Elliot unclipped her bra and threw it behind him. Olivia groaned with he started making work at her breasts.

Olivia shoved his sweats and boxers off with her feet. He kicked them off and took off her pants and panties. He came back up to kiss Olivia as he entered her. Both moaning at the sensation.

"Oh god! Don't stop, El." Olivia panted while rocking her hips. He hit all the right places. "You feel so good Liv." Elliot groaned gaining speed. Olivia felt as if her body would split in two.

"Cum for me baby." Elliot said rubbing her most sensitive nub with his thumb. He was close. "Oh Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she combusted underneath him. He shot into her as her walls clenched around him.

Elliot laid down to spoon her as they settled. "I love you baby." Elliot said kissing her neck. "I love you, El." Olivia said as she drifted off to sleep with Elliot.

The next night, Olivia and Elliot met with Patrick and Parker at one of Parker's favorite restaurants. They were in a booth in back.

"Parker, I will now answer your question. Olivia Benson gave me a very important thing 16 years ago. She gave me you. You are originally Parker Lee Benson. You are actually still that. Jessica and I never changed it. Olivia loved you very much but couldn't keep you for reasons she should tell you." Patrick said gently.

Parker looked from Patrick to Olivia. The confused look on her face turned into a smile that looked like Olivia's smile. Olivia smiled in relief thankful she didn't flip out. "You're my mom?" Parker asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I am, sweetie. I had you the first month that you were alive. I wanted to keep you, but it just wouldn't have been save for you. When I met Patrick and Jessica, I knew they would take good care of you. That's all I wanted for you."

"I can get that. I have a question though. Who's my dad?" Parker asked. "Uh, he didn't stick around. We were both drunk and he was married. I didn't remember him anyway, so I just kept you to myself." Olivia answered honestly.

"Okay, that's fine. If he didn't stick around, he doesn't deserve us anyway." Parker smiled. Olivia beamed at her with pride. For a 16 year old, she was pretty smart when it came to guys. Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek and smiled at her.

"I am very glad to see that you have somebody like him." Parker whispered so only Olivia heard. "Me too, Parker. Me too."

The next day was Olivia and Elliot's day off. They picked up Parker to get to know her better. Patrick was working, so he didn't mind.

Olivia noticed things throughout lunch that reminded her of herself or of Elliot. Olivia wondered how Parker could have those little weird habits of Elliot's that she'd only known Elliot to have?

They decided to go to the mall after lunch. Elliot, not one for shopping, only agreed so Olivia could go to Victoria's Secret. Elliot and Olivia looked at all of the stores. They both smiled when they saw the baby clothing store.

Looking at baby clothes was their guilty pleasure. Olivia looked over at Parker who was also smiling at the store. "Did you want to go in?" Olivia asked Parker.

Parker looked at her and nodded. They all went in. Elliot and Olivia were looking at little pairs of jeans for girls. Olivia looked up to find Parker always in the same place.

"I am going to go check on Parker." Olivia informed Elliot before going over. "Did something catch your eye?" Olivia asked startling Parker.

"Oh, uh. I just found a shirt that I got here about a year ago." Parker said not making eye contact. "Why would you buy something here. Did Patrick and Jessica have a baby?" Olivia asked.

"No, uh, once we leave the store I'll tell you. It's just not something I want to talk about here." Parker said. "Okay, that's fine. You want to go check out what Elliot thinks is a cute outfit?" Olivia smiled.

"Is it that bad?" Parker asked smiling. "Oh, yes. I am handing the torch down to you to tell him why it's bad." Olivia chuckled. "Great." Parker laughed.

That night, Elliot decided to stay at his apartment to give Olivia time with Parker. Olivia and Parker were in the middle of a movie when Parker spoke up. "You know back at the baby store."

Olivia turned the volume on the TV off and turned to her. "Yeah, you had something to tell me." "Yeah, please don't be mad or hate me for it." Parker pleaded. "Hey, I could never hate you. I love you Parker. You're my one and only child. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Olivia said hugging Parker.

"Okay, about a year ago, I made a big mistake. I gave into my boyfriend I had at the time and because he or I wasn't prepared, I ended up pregnant. He bolted when I told him. He said he was too young to be a dad. Anyway, I found out my baby was a boy. I named him Charlie. He's almost 6 months old now. That shirt that was in the store was the shirt I brought him home from the hospital in. He stayed with his godmother today." Parker admited.

"I'm a grandmother!" Olivia smiled. "Yeah,he's perfect." Parker said with motherly pride. "I honestly don't know what to say. I'm dissapointed that you had a baby so young, but I can hardly wait to meet that little boy."

"I can arrange that." Parker laughed. "In fact, his godmother lives in this exact building. We can meet him right now."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia held her grandson in her arms. "Hey there Charlie. I'm your grandma. That seems really old, doesn't it? It does to me. Grammy's friend has 5 kids and no grandchildren. Now I get to gloat. Yes, I do." Olivia cooed to the baby.

Just then, Parker's phone started to ring. She picked it up and kissed her baby before going into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Parker asked.

"Parker!" It was Patrick.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?"

"Uh, don't get mad. My boss just offered me a job in Los Angeles. I took it. We'll be out of New York by the end of the month." Patrick blurted.

"What?! No! I just met my mom and now you want to take me across the country. No way! I'm not going." Parker refused.

"Parker, you don't have a choice. We'll talk about this more later. Also, Dr. Marcus called and said he had your results emailed to you." Patrick sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Parker hung up and went back into the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked from the window coming closer to Parker. "That was Patrick. He was offered a job. We'll be in Los Angeles in a month. I don't apparently have a choice." Parker sighed.

Olivia sighed. She didn't want to say it, but she couldn't lose her daughter. "You actually do. Since I don't know your dad, and he didn't agree to this arraingment, the adoption is void. By New York, you are legally mine."

"Really?" Parker beamed. "That's great." Olivia was taken aback. "You're happy?!" "Of course I am." Parker smiled. "Wow, I didn't think Elliot was right about that one, but that's good." Olivia said.

Parker looked at her phone and swore she was having a heart attack. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Olivia asked looking at Charlie. "You said you didn't know who my father was right?" Parker asked. "Yeah, I could know him, but I don't remember. Why?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I got my patority test results back. I got them taken a few weeks ago. It says you're my mom, but it says my dad is..." Parker trailed off.

"Who?" Olivia asked intrigued. "It's your partner, Elliot Stabler."

"Elliot!"Olivia almost screeched. Parker took Charlie letting Olivia react. "How is that possible. I think I would remember if I slept with Elliot."

"Uh, you don't remember what he looked like or his name. You probably remember some things just not the actual person." Parker said. "I'm going to kill Elliot." Olivia screeched.

"You really wouldn't kill the man you love and the father of your child, would you?" Parker smirked. "You are NOT helping, missy!" Olivia growled. "I'm going to call your father."

"It came right off your tongue, didn't it?" Parker chuckled. "Shut up." Olivia mumbled. Olivia grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Hey babe, did Parker leave already?" Elliot answered after the second ring. "No, uh we need to talk to you. It's extremely important. Parker has someone for you to meet." Olivia said. "Uh, I'll be there in five. I'll have to bring Dickie." He said wondering if it was a problem.

"That's fine. He should meet Parker anyway. See ya sexy." Olivia said hanging up. She didn't realise what she said until it was too late. Parker shot up from putting Charlie in his car seat for a nap.

"Woah, woah, woah sexy? Are you blushing? I think you love Daddy." Parker teased. "You're going to get it." Olivia said pouncing onto Parker. "Mom, stop! You're going to make me pee!" Parker said as Olivia tickled her.

"You should have thought of that before you picked on your mother." Olivia laughed. "Seriously, I am going to pee!" Parker giggled. Olivia got up and chuckled watching her daughter bolt for the bathroom in desperation for a toilet.

A few minutes later, Parker was rocking Charlie in the living room. Olivia went to answer the door for Elliot and Dickie. "Hey guys." Olivia said to them. Elliot kissed her before coming in and Dickie followed making a disguested face at his father.

"Dickie!" Parker gasped. "Parker!" Dickie smiled going over to hug her. "How long has it been?" Dickie asked. "I don't know. I'd say a year at the most." Parker beamed. "I see you had Charlie." Dickie pointed out looking at the baby. "He looks like you."

"I've heard that a lot. He's 6 monthes old." Parker said. "It's great to see you." Dickie said hugging her again. "Uh, how do you two know each other?" Olivia asked. "Oh, Dickie and I were in a volleyball tournment together this past summer. We've been texting each other since." Parker said handing Charlie to Dickie.

"Hey big boy. Your mommy has one heck of a serve, you know that?" Dickie cooed. "Wait a minute. Liv, you're a grandma?" Elliot smirked. "Don't be so happy El. You're one too." Olivia smiled.

Elliot's eyes widened and his head started whipping from Dickie to Olivia. "What?! Dickie what did you do?" Elliot yelled. "EW!" Dickie and Parker said together. "Dickie is not Charlie's father. As much as I hate to admit it, Charlie's father is an arrogent asshole. He left." Parker admited.

"He's still your grandson." Olivia said to Elliot. "How?" Elliot asked. "Parker." Olivia nodded to Parker. "My patornity test came back. Olivia is my biological mother while you are my biological father. DNA doesn't lie." Parker said.

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, you were the guy at the bar that night." Olivia said. "You were the girl with the leather dress." Elliot realised. Just then Parker covered his mouth with her hand. "Please don't go any farther than that. She is my mother. Although, I'm the result of that night, I'd rather not hear about it." Parker smiled.

Elliot chuckled and removed her hand. "Okay, deal. Hey, you have the Stabler eyes." Elliot smirked. "Well, right now, I'm a Benson. And pretty damn proud of it." Parker smiled. Olivia hugged her and looked at Elliot.

"She's a teaser like you also." Olivia said kissing Parker's head. "She's got your pottymouth." Elliot smiled. He looked over at Dickie and then looked at Charlie. "I'm going to have a talk with you later, but right now I'd like to meet my grandson." Elliot said pointing his finger at Parker who rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Elliot asked. "Maybe, maybe not. The question is, can you prove it?" Parker said. "She's defeniatly your guys' daughter. She's already asking questions like a detective." Dickie said gently giving Charlie to Elliot.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your grandpa." Elliot smiled at the baby. Charlie grabbed Elliot's finger and opened his eyes. They were blue. He had very thick brown hair. He was wearing a onesie that said momma's boy on it.

"Did Shawn give you his rights?" Dickie asked putting his arm over Parker's shoulders. "Yeah, he came to the hospital the day he was born and signed everything over to me. He pays child support still. He said he could give that much." Parker said.

"Shawn!" Elliot growled. "Yes, Shawn. The quarterback of the football team is Charlie's father. I actually introduced Parker to Shawn a couple years ago." Dickie said. "Heck of an older brother you are." Parker laughed. "Well, now I get to fight off every boyfriend or boy in general that comes near you." Dickie smirked.

Charlie started to wail. "This kid has got a set of lungs." Elliot yelled over the crying infant. "He's just hungry." Parker chuckled grabbing a bottle and giving it to Elliot. "That's usually the only time he crys. Otherwise, he is the quietest baby in the world." Parker said as Elliot fed Charlie.

"Well, I guess I better call Casey about the adoption." Olivia said leaving to make the call. "Why does she need to call Casey?" Elliot asked. "Patrick wants me to move with him to Los Angeles. The only way for me to stay here is if you and Mom pursue the fact that my adoption is void since you didn't approve." Parker sighed.

**1 year later**

"Parker, get up. You'll be late for school." Elliot yelled up the staircase of their new house. "I'll get her." Olivia yawned climbing the staircase. "Guys, I've been up since five. I'm up. I was getting Charlie ready." Parker said coming down the stairs with Charlie.

"Well, hurry up. School starts in an hour." Elliot said. "It's Saturday, remember? You have today off." Parker chuckled. "I'm too tired to care." Elliot groaned. "Hug!" Charlie said to Elliot.

Elliot smiled and took his grandson. "Hey buddy." Elliot said hugging him. "Why are you so tired?" Parker asked. Elliot looked like Olivia, Olivia smirked at him, Elliot looked back to Parker. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Elliot smiled.

"Dear god, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. Don't do anything in front of my son while I get breakfast. Charlie, you watch grandma and grandpa. Grandpa can't touch grandma. He has cooties." Parker smiled.

Charlie did a mock salute to his mother and watched her leave. Olivia started coming closer to Elliot. "No!" Charlie shouted. Elliot started laughing at his attempt to stop Olivia from coming. "Buddy, it's okay. Grandma already have cooties." Elliot said.

"Don't care." Charlie stated. "No cooties."

"Should we go outside?" Olivia asked Charlie. Charlie shot his arms around Olivia's neck. "How did we get so lucky to have a daughter and a grandson together?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Maybe because I used to know you as the man that gave me the best thing ever. The one who told me not to give up on myself at that bar in the sexiest blue shirt ever." Olivia smiled kissing him.

"You were the girl that had the leather dress. Who told me I would be nothing without my family. She's been right this whole time." Elliot said kissing her again.

"Mommy?" Charlie yelled. "Yes, baby?" Parker said coming back into the room. "Grandpa kissed Grandma." Charlie tattled. "So, what do they get now?" Parker asked smirking. "Time outs." Charlie smiled and was put on the floor where he pushed Olivia to one corner and Elliot to the other.

"I watch you." Charlie said narrowing his eyes. "Charlie-" Olivia began but was cut off with a loud shh from the little boy in the middle of the room. "No talking." Charlie demanded.

Olivia started playing with her engagement ring and read the ingraving that was written on it. "How I Used to Know You..."


End file.
